Abstract This renewal proposal seeks continued funding for the Training program in Translational Cardiovascular Research and Entrepreneurship (CVRE) at the University of Michigan. Cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death worldwide. The mission of this program is to train the next generation of PhD scientists seeking careers in cardiovascular research in the ethical development and application of research results from the laboratory to the bedside, with the ultimate goal of improving therapy for patients. The proposed training program is intentionally designed to address the gap in training of young basic scientists and pre-doctoral students in key areas of translational cardiovascular research such as preclinical research design, drug discovery, device/therapy development, optimization and testing, research entrepreneurship, and regulatory compliance. The interdisciplinary and internationally recognized faculty of this program provides an outstanding training environment that includes state of the art facilities and techniques spanning genetic, molecular, cellular, systems, engineering and clinical investigation of both vascular and cardiac diseases. By capitalizing on the existing strengths of our faculty in basic, preclinical, and translational cardiovascular research, and unique academic resources at the University of Michigan, we will train students not only in state of the art biomedical research, but also in applying systems biology for preclinical testing, navigating regulatory compliance, and the process and challenges of research entrepreneurship. Therefore, this program offers students a unique comprehensive and immersive educational experience in translational research training. The added benefit is that the program will also prepare students for the diversity of scientific careers available to and often pursued by young scientists including academic research, start-up companies, biotechnology and large pharmaceutical and device companies. The Translational CVRE program will attract trainees at the PhD Candidate level from laboratories across the Frankel Cardiovascular Center faculty membership, from exceptionally strong graduate programs in the medical school wide Program in Biomedical Sciences, and the College of Engineering and School of Pharmacy. Funds are requested for 5 trainee slots per year, and students may be reappointed for a second year by competitive renewal. The key program features are 1) strong, fundamental basic research training on translationally relevant research topics under the NHLBI mission 2) training in preclinical research design and phenotypic testing 3) didactic and experiential learning on research entrepreneurship along with career path relevant skills development. By placing students at the interface between basic cardiovascular research, biomedical engineering, and cardiovascular medicine, we hope to better prepare the next generation of PhD scientists to be leaders at taking basic research discoveries and being capable of directing their path to the clinic.